This invention relates generally to containers for holding and transporting various materials. More particularly, this invention pertains to large, wheeled containers, commonly referred to as "tilt trucks", for holding, transporting and dumping heavy or bulky materials.
Prior art tilt trucks comprise a polyethylene container body having a base, a front end wall, a rear end wall, opposite left and right side walls, and an open top. Usually, one of the front and rear end walls slants away from the other so that the tilt truck can be "tilted" onto the slanted end wall to unload the contents of the tilt truck. In some prior art tilt trucks, the container body is mounted within a separate steel frame for added support. Many prior art tilt trucks include a handle mounted to the front or rear end wall, and a plurality of wheels and/or casters mounted to the base of the container body.
In some prior art tilt trucks, the handle is bolted, welded, or otherwise mechanically fastened directly to one of the end walls of the tilt truck. Consequently, all vertical, lateral, and longitudinal (forward and rearward) forces applied to the handle during use are borne by that one end wall, which can present a problem, especially when particularly heavy loads are being carried. Also, in tilt trucks having a handle mounted to an end wall with mechanical fasteners, portions of the fasteners pass through holes in the end wall and are exposed to the contents of the tilt truck. If the metal fasteners rust, the contents of the tilt truck may become contaminated.
Prior art tilt trucks usually include a plurality of wheels and/or casters mounted to the base of the container body. Typically, a standard caster assembly is secured to a metal mounting plate, and the plate is bolted to the underside of the base of the container body. These mounting arrangements are cumbersome and increase the cost of manufacturing the tilt truck. Also, portions of the bolts used to fasten the mounting plates to the base pass through holes in the base and are exposed to the contents of the tilt truck.